Dark Horizons
by Adyen
Summary: Sometimes, the darkest shadows comes not from outside, but from within. This is Luna's story as she finds out that even the brighest light casts dark shadows how where one may fall, it is up to others to share the burdon. This WILL follow the canon. Hold


In a perfect world, the senshi will live happily on their teenager lives, knowing that they've defended their planet from out-worldly evils. While they were not your average teenagers, they would grow up with a sense of duty and justice that would allow them to each grow into individuals that will eventually lead the world to a better era.  
  
In a perfect world.  
  
However, this is not a perfect world. Things beyond the evil that lurks beneath the distant haunt people's everyday life.  
  
This is not a perfect world. And there are darker secrets that everyone carries within them. Darker than any evil beyond the horizon, because they are right besides you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Dark Horizon  
A SM fic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca)  
  
Author's Note: Follow Luna as she learns about the darker side of the senshi's life. There has been 'dark' fics before, but none that I've read is about to follow the basic fact that the canon DOES and WILL happen, no matter what else I've added. This is somewhat... inappropriate for children, but bare in mind that this *isn't* meant to be a leisure read.  
  
It's set in the middle of SS of the anime timeline (as much as I dislike the anime timeline in itself), and will deal with many mature topics that's better left unsaid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Luna slowly stretched her body to get rid of the kinks in her body. It still amazes her how *she* could sleep later than *Usagi*, of all people, when everyone knows that Usagi is almost always late for class.  
  
For a moment, she thought maybe she should wake up earlier and get Usagi up before she's late, but shrugged the idea off. Usagi never did wake up even when she tried to wake her during those first years, and probably won't be awaken by her even after spending more than a year together.  
  
Feeling restless, she prodded off the bed and nudged open the door that Usagi had left open, heading downstairs to the dinner room. It wasn't often that she went down before lunch, but she just had to do SOMETHING.  
  
"Oh Luna!" Ikuko Tsukino exclaimed with a smile. "It's rare to see you up so early." Luna purred slightly, keeping it simple. It wouldn't do for Usagi's mother to find out she could speak, as unnecessary worry would build on both sides.  
  
"Chibiusa's already left with Usagi." Ikuko was saying, pouring a small dish of cream for Luna. "Sometimes, they're so close that they're more like sisters than cousins."  
  
Luna almost snorted into her cream. She made a mental note to *not* teach Chibiusa how to do that when she grew up, though someone else will probably teach her how to do it anyways. Probably Artemis or Minako, if she had to guess. She also made a note to not let Chibiusa do it to HER when she wanted to sneak out of something.  
  
Ikuko took a seat on the dining table and did nothing other than stare in front of her for a few moments. As a housewife, she actually had a lot of chores to do, but it seems that she wants to relax for a few moments before actually starting on them. Luna thought that she knows the woman quite well, actually, so decided to help distract the bored woman.  
  
Licking off the cream from her mouth, she prodded over under the table and nudged Ikuko's foot with her body. Purring, she waited until the woman picked her up and placed her on Ikuko's thighs. Humans were so easy to train, she mused.  
  
"Oh Luna... I don't know what I'll do if Usagi brings a failed test back again..." Ikuko said in a tone of voice that actually mean she knew *exactly* what she's going to do if Usagi failed again. "It's just that I know she tries, but she's still *so* lazy..."  
  
Petting Luna, the mother was quiet for a moment. For a second, Luna's hackles rose when she said 'so', but quickly shook it off as over protectiveness.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Usagi-chan again." Ikuko said in a steely voice. "It has been more than a year..." This time, Luna couldn't put off the feeling that something was wrong. VERY wrong. 


End file.
